New Beginning
by darknessbeforedawn
Summary: Okay so this story takes off about 12 years where breaking dawn ends which would put Renesmee at about 15 years old. The Volturri have decided to return but this time the Cullen’s know that it is there destiny to see them fall.
1. Confessions

Renesmee POV

Today I was 15. I was not yet a women but not a child either, such a difficult place to be at. I was so unsure about so many things. I was sure of 1 thing however,

my love for Jacob. But what kind of love was one of the many things I was unsure of. Did I still love him like a brother or had it turned into the sort of love I saw

when I looked into my mother's eyes. All I knew was that whenever Jacob came around my heart started to beat at 100 beats per minute, I started to sweat

bullets, and I couldn't speak coherently. Whenever my father saw either of us he would laugh as though this was some how funny to him. Maybe when he looked

inside of Jacob's mind he saw a reflection of what was in mine. I had talked to him a few times and he had told me that even though he could see my thoughts, he

could never know what my heart wanted. "If you look deep into your heart Nessie you will find the answer you are seeking." I had touched his face to show him my

gratitude and love that I felt towards him. "I love you too sweetheart." Next I went to go see my uncle Jasper. "What's bothering you?" He asked as he felt my

emotions. "I don't know what to do about my feelings for Jacob. I know I love him but I don't know if it's like a brother anymore or like you love Aunt Alice." I looked

into Jasper's eyes as I mentioned the "sunshine of his life", they gleamed and sparkled just at the mention of her name. "What do my feelings say, Uncle?" He

looked at me meaningfully. "Your feelings show that you love Jasper and whenever I'm around you and him you seem like you couldn't be happier. I can't tell you

what kind of love you hold for him, all I can tell you is that whatever kind it is you have a lot of it." I sighed in disappointment. "Thanks Uncle Jasper." I said and

went to my Aunt Alice. Before I could even open my mouth she said, "I can't help you because of what Jacob is." She said. "Oh, I know." I answered. I hadn't come

here to see the future I had simply come to ask for some of my Aunt's great wisdom. "I have almost come to the conclusion that I do have feelings for Jacob," I

began in an uncertain tone. "But I don't know if I should tell him and face rejection or even worse destroy our friendship. What do you think I should do?" I

finished. She looked at me carefully and began in a slow voice, like she was choosing her words carefully. "I can not tell you what to do but I can tell you that if you

feel this way it is best to tell Jacob or you will always wonder what could have been." Then she looked as if she was trying very hard to see what the future held

for me and Jacob. She sighed obviously frustrated by the fact that she could not see my future. I touched my aunt's face and showed her the love I felt for her and

thanked her for her advice. I ran quickly to my mother and father's meadow and sat down in the middle of the clearing to think things through. "Nessie." Jacob said

in a tone that told me he had a lot on his mind as well. "Oh!" I cried in a shocked tone. I had been to wrapped up in my own thoughts to even notice Jacob's

presence. "I have something I want to talk to you about." Jacob began in a nervous tone. What could Jacob have to tell me that could possibly make him nervous?

"I do too." I said, I had decided in that moment that I had to tell Jacob to see if he could feel the same way about me. "I'll go first." He said shortly. "How rude!" I

said in a playful tone. "Shouldn't you let ladies go first?" Jacob looked at me and smiled a sad sort of smile. I reached up to touch his face to show him that no

matter what he told me I would still love him. "Thanks." He said. "I want to go first because what I have to say will probably change your thoughts." Jacob took a

deep breath. "There is a legend that I don't know if you're familiar with or not called imprinting." He looked at me to see if I had heard of it. "No it doesn't ring any

bells." I said quickly, wanted to hear him finish. "Well a wolf sees a girl or I guess in Leah's case a boy and falls in love with them at first sight. Quil imprinted on

Claire, Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, and I on you." He finished and looked at me anxiously. I was speechless. "Does this mean that you love me?" I whispered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I have always loved you." Jacob said in a fierce tone. "Oh I know," I began not knowing to how to continue, "But do you love me like my

father loves my mother?" I said, looking down because I was afraid to look into Jacob's eyes. With out hesitating he answered, "Yes Nessie I love you like Edward

loves Bella." My heart had stopped beating and I wasn't breathing. "Is that okay with you?" I took a deep breath before I answered and said, "Yes that's okay with

me because I love you how my mother loves my father." Jacob smiled a huge smile and said, "Really?" I looked at him and touched his face to show him just how

much I loved him. "I love you more though." He said when I was through. "That's impossible!" I exclaimed. "No it's not." He whispered. "Let me show you." I

looked at him confused. "How are you going to do-" I began but was cut off as Jacob pulled me into him and pressed his lips onto mine.


	2. Revolution

I was lying on the bed with my back up and my head falling just off of the side, kissing Jasper backwards. "I love you so much." He said in a content voice.

"And I love you." I said as I twirled my fingers through his honey blonde hair. Suddenly Jasper flipped me off of the bed and onto his lap. I giggled as I landed

gracefully. "And what would you have done if I fell?" I asked him jokingly. "Oh I don't know since you are just so fragile." He answered sarcastically. I laughed and

Jasper smiled as he looked into my eyes and kissed me. As I was enjoying our kiss, my mind was suddenly filled with the image of Marcus and Aro. "They are a danger to all of our kind!" Marcus was saying in an angry tone. "If we let them live they will be our downfall." The expression on Aro's face showed that he seriously

doubted this. "Carlisle's little family has never showed that they can be anything more than kind to us. They seem to stray away from the idea unless it is absolutely

necessary." Marcus shook his head violently. "You give a bias opinion because of your fascination with the little psychic." Aro smiled warmly. "Oh you speak of sweet

gentle Alice. Yes you are right I do have a strong liking of her, but even still I see the Olympic Coven as no threat." Marcus looked as though his mind was made. Aro

sighed in resignation. "It well be a shame to waste such talents, but if you feel we must, we will go in 3 months time." I gasped as my mind refocused on my current

surroundings. "What did you see?" Jasper asked who had switched to cradling me the moment he realized I was having a vision. "The Volturri are coming back." I said

solemnly, "And this time they intend to kill." Before Jasper could understand the depth of my words I was flying down the stairs. "Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward,

Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, and Jacob." I said the words quickly in one breath. In an instance they were there wondering what was so important. Curiosity and anxiety

touched most of their faces and eyes. "The Volturri are returning," I began and held up a hand to stop the spray of questions that were being thrown at her. "They

are coming for no pleasant visit. They have decided that we are too much of a threat to them and are planning to come in 3 months time to kill us." There was a

silence as her words were taken in and considered. "What are we going to do?" Renesmee asked, who had only heard stories of the great terror that was know as

the Volturri. "What can we do but fight? Bella questioned, looking directly into Carlisle's direction. 7 other heads followed suit. "If it comes down to it, and I am

guessing that it will," Carlisle looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head after searching to see what the future held. "We will fight and I am sure that we will

have the support of our family and friends." Carlisle said. "Oh I do not want to see anyone killed." Esme cried. Even though she had just heard that the Volturri were

on their way to kill us, Esme still hated thinking of having to kill them. Only sweet and kind Esme could think like that. I hated the Volturri in that instance for having to

make the woman who I considered my mother have to kill. "If it has to be done we will do it." Edward said as he laid a hand on Esme's shoulder to comfort her. It

pained me to think of a fight just as it did her but not for the fear of just losing anyway, I only cared for my family and I did not want to seen any of them hurt. And

fighting would risk this happening.

* * *

"I guess we need to gather the others and tell them." Emmett finally spoke, breaking the long period of silence. "I will go tell the

wolves." Jacob said as he pulled Renesmee with him. I didn't blame him with the upcoming events, it was only right to spend every moment possible with the one that

you loved. I grabbed a hold of Jasper's hand knowing what he was about to say. "And we will head to go get the Denali Coven." With that he pulled me out the front

door and we were off. A hundred thoughts ran through my head as we ran. There was a change on the horizon that I could feel what the change was of I was

unsure of but I was sure that one was coming. I sighed as I thought of how the day had taken a drastic turn and the worst was yet to come. Here it was a chance for

us to give the vampire word something that it longed deserved, a new beginning. Then another vision entered my head I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the high

chairs that were usually occupied by the Volturri, they were listening to a vampire with topaz honey colored eyes and a chestnut brown colored hair tell a tale of how

he had fallen in love with a human girl with cancer. His face was filled with pain as he talked about how the girl was suffering and in a lot of pain. "At first," He began

with certain sadness in his voice that showed just how much he cared for the girl. "I was totally against bringing her into this life that I live. When I told her about this

life that we lead," He stopped and looked up with alarm to see how Esme and Carlisle took this information. Carlisle waved his hand and said "Continue." He

breathed a sigh of relief. "She wanted me to bite her right then and there and take her out of her pain and misery filled life. Once I explained to her that I didn't feel I

had enough self control to do such a thing she said that she believed in my abilities. I couldn't do it though. I could not think of what my life would be like if I failed so I

have brought her here to you begging you to do what I am incapable of." He said as he motioned at the frail looking girl who stood beside him. She looked like she

would pass out at any given time. Carlisle and Esme took her in for the first time since he had begun speaking. It was obvious that my vision was from this young

girl's point of view. She opened up her mouth and began speaking in a weak tone. "I am Lanai and I know for a fact that I was only strong enough for the trip here.

Christian," Her voice filled with love as she spoke the name, "Stole me away from the hospital and put me on a plane here." She smiled at the memory. "My life did not

truly begin until I laid eyes onto his face and I do not want my life to ever end or to ever have to leave his side. He is my moon and my sun, my water and air, my sky

and stars, and I love him more than I ever knew could be possible I beg of you to save my life and to allow me to life the life that you do." Esme smiled warmly at the

young girl. "We will consider it Lanai. Please give us a night." With that the vision was over. If what I saw was true it meant that we were going to overthrow the

Volturri and Carlisle and Esme would rule. I decided not to tell anyone of this vision to give them a since of false hope. So this was the new beginning that I had a

feeling was coming. This new beginning, a vampire world where Carlisle and Esme ruled and if the man's eyes that I saw were of any hint of what was in the future,

world filled with "vegetarian" vampires. I was ready to defeat the Volturri and risk any damage that could be done to my family. For now I realized that we were

fighting for a greater cause than just our lives, we were fighting for a new way of life for vampires. A way that I knew would change the way of the world. So it was

time for a change. Even more than that it was time for something that only a coven as powerful as ours could bring this thing that was greatly needed, a revolution.


	3. Proposal

Author's POV

Claire twirled her long shiny raven hair around her tan colored index finger. She quickly darted to the door when she heard footsteps outside.

She sighed when she realized that it was none other than some of her classmates from school. They looked at her strangely. Claire smiled ruefully

to herself. She knew that though almost all the boys at the reservation's high school found her beautiful in an exotically strange way they also find

her quite weird. She couldn't blame them anytime they saw her outside of school she was with a man who could pass for at least 20 and she would

be laughing and giggling at whatever it was that he was saying. Most people besides the few who knew the truth found the both of them quite a

scandalous pair. As she was thinking about how people perceived her and Quil she was suddenly surprised to find a warm pair of arms wrap around her.

"Quil." She sighed contently as she snuggled in deeper. "I missed you." He murmured into her hair. "I missed you too." Claire replied, happy that he was

once again with her. "Sorry I'm late." Quil said as she turned around to look at him, she noticed the worry that was in them for the first time. "We received

some bad news late, well really early this morning." Claire bet her pink plump lip before she spoke. "What's wrong?" Quil fought the urge to kiss Claire as she

chewed on her lips. "Remember the stories I told you about the Volturri?" Claire shivered as she recalled the memory. "Yeah, how could I forget?" Quil looked

down at Claire and pulled her closer as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Well they are returning in about three months, but this time they don't have any intentions of

letting us live." Claire eyes widened and her mouth flew open wide. "What?" She practically screamed. Isn't this just my luck? She thought. How ironic that vampires

would be coming to destroy the Cullens and werewolves when Claire and Quil had just officially became a couple less than a month ago. "Are we going to be okay?"

Claire asked in a fear-filled voice. "Yes Claire I promise that I won't let anything happen to us." Claire felt a little better as she heard his words. "Okay then I trust

that you won't." Quil looked at Claire for a long time before he spoke again. "I do think that you, Emily, Kim, and Rachel should take a trip down to Florida in three

months though." He said as he braced himself for her response. She didn't disappoint him. "Florida?!" She said in an angry scream. "While you stay here and your life

is in danger you honestly expect me to take a vacation?" She said with disbelief in her voice. "Claire please don't be so mad. You know I never want for you to be

away from me but this is for your own safety." Claire continued as though she hadn't heard him. "Let me guess the caring, loving, and concerned werewolves all

decided that this situation was way too dangerous for their human imprintees to be around right?" Quil nodded as though he didn't catch her sarcasm. "All we want is

for the loves of our lives to be safe and sound when such dangerous vampires are coming." Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't feel like arguing so instead

she said, "Okay but first let me talk to the other girls about it." Quil looked surprised. "Really?" He hadn't expected her to give in this early if at all. "Yeah really Quil."

Claire said offended that he didn't believe her. "I know it will be easier for you to concentrate if you don't have to worry about me the whole time." Quil smiled sadly.

Even though a part of him was glad at Claire for giving in another part dreaded the thought have having to be away from her for more than a few hours. Suddenly

Claire pulled Quil's head down to her and kissed him passionately. Just the thought of losing him drove her crazy. His smooth russet skin, his beautiful long black hair,

and his sweet eyes were what her world revolved around. She knew she would not be able to survive if he didn't. Quil took a deep breath and decided that this was

the moment, it was now or never. He bowed down onto one knee and took Claire's hand into his. "Claire I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you

when you were two years old and I will love you until the day that I die. I know that you are only 15 and I know that that is way too young to get married, but I also

know that we are different. What is marriage when we have already committed our lives to be each other's soul mates? I have already talked to your parents about it

and they think that it would be fine if we got engaged until you turned 17 and then got married. Claire will you please make me the happiest man in the world and

marry me?" Claire was so surprised at Quil's actions that she couldn't speak for a moment. Once that passed she managed to squeak out the answer, "Yes." As tears

poured down her face and Quil picked her up to kiss her and twirl her around she knew that everything would be okay. She wouldn't let herself worry now she was

going to enjoy the happiest day of her life.

* * *

The whole entire werewolve and vampire crew were here to celebrate the engagment of Quil and Claire. Renesmee and Claire were in the corner giggling and talking

like to school girls as Renesmee examined the ring. Both girls had good news to share with Renesmee's new relationship and Claire's engagment. It was no surprise

that the two girls were best friends since they were physically about the same age and Claire was so much more mature than most other girls her age. Renesmee

loved having someone to tell all the secrets that she could not tell her family. And since both girls knew all about the supernatural world they could speak openly and

honestly to each other about anything. Claire suddenly turned serious. which was a rare thing for the fun-loving giggly girl, Renesmee knew Claire well enough to

know that that meant that there was really something bothering her. "Do you think everything will be all right when the Volturri come?" Renesmee furrowed her brow

as she answered honestly, she had no experience since both girl's were both too young to remember the last time they had visited. "I don't know to tell the truth. All

I can do is pray and hope that none of us are injured." Claire turned her mouth into a frown as she said, "The boys are sending Emily. Rachel, Kim, and me to

Florida." Renesmee smiled in relief. "Well even though i'm going to miss you guys that makes me feel a lot better to know that I have four less people to worry about."

She paused for a minute before she continued, "And when everything is all over I'm going to go down there for a much deserved vacation." Claire squealed,"Girl time!"

Renesmee laughed. "We need some of that since we haven't seen much of each other lately." Claire's eyes turned sad as she heard Renesmee's words. She didn't

know what she would do if she lost her best friend. She know was worried for Nessie's and Quil's health. "Whatever happens Nessie, I love you and your are like a

sister to me and God couldn't have sent me a better best friend. A tear poured down Nessie's cheek as she pulled Claire in for a hug. She prayed that everything

would be okay and that they could have many more nights of girl time. Jacob and Quil came over and laughed. "You guys act like you will never see each other again."

Jacob said with a laugh. "You never know with what is to come." Claire said quietly. "Congratulations Quil." Renesmee said quickly to lighten the mood. She hugged

him and patted his back. "It takes a real man to put up with my crazy and silly best friend." Claire stuck her tongue out at Nessie. "Isn't that just the pot calling the

kettle black?" She said. "Besides you make me the silly person that Quil loves." She smiled at Jacob. "I wish you the best luck with dealing with Nessie we all know

how crazy she can be." She said as she pointed to the stairs. Nessie and Claire had had a sleepover at Renesmee's house recently and Nessie had had the idea to

use pillows as sleds and slide down the stairs. She had tumbled off of the pillow and right through the last stair fortunately she was half vampire and was unhurt. The

same could not be said for the stair. Jacob pulled Renesmee to him and kissed her lovingly. "But I love her." He said as he looked down at her. "And i will never know

why." Claire said as Renesmee gently shoved her shoulder.


End file.
